The present invention relates generally to a connector and, more particularly, to a device which will provide an audible indication of complete mating of two halves of a connector assembly.
It is well known in the electrical connector art to have some means for audibly indicating when the mating havles of the electrical connector are fully interengaged. Typically, such a mechanism is a detent device or clicker mounted in the coupling nut of the connector which necessarily results in the diameter of the connector being increased due to the inclusion of the additional parts of the connector. For some applications it is desirable to maintain the diameter of the connector at a minimum which is not possible if the conventional indicators are utilized.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an audible indicator for a connector which, rather than being located within the coupling nut of the connector, is located within the connector body so that the diameter of the connector may be maintained at a minimum, thereby allowing miniature connectors to be manufactured with audible indicators which indicate the full mating condition of the mating halves of the connector.
The present invention is applicable to both electrical and fiber optic connectors. Accordingly, the description hereinafter of a fiber optic connector incorporating the audible indicator of the present invention is not to be construed as limiting the application of the invention to any particular form of connector.